ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Alysanne Yronwood
Alysanne Baratheon née Yronwood is the current Queen of the Kingdom of the Iron Throne, following her marriage to King Orys I Baratheon at a ceremony held on the first day of the first moon of 375AC. Appearance Prepared from a young age to be a fine match in a political marriage, Alysanne carries a sense of purity to her appearance. Her eyes are the azure-blue of House Yronwood, but instead of the blonde hair of her father, it is the brown of her Allyrion mother she possesses which carries the sweet scent of Day’s Dawn and Rose Lotus. Her voice is soft and pure, her laugh warm and genuine and its with an easy grace that she moves. Biography It is said that once her nursing by the Rhoynish wetnurse Rana was at its end, Alysanne, the oldest of the four children to come from the union of Lord Olyver Yronwood and Lady Aliandra Allyrion, never cried or puled for anything. While this is certainly unlikely to be completely true, it was noted at a young age that Alysanne seemed to have truly embraced the milieu into which she was born and had the shapings of a true nobleborn lady. Through tutelage under Maester Kromley and Septa Laina, she began to revel in the traditional fields so often enjoyed by those of her gender and status. The halls of Yronwood filled with the sound of sweet melodies plucked by graceful fingers onto a harp, accompanied by a soft and pure voice that sung of heroes and lovers historical and fictional alike. When she was not doting upon the twins Gwyneth and Coryanne, as well the youngest of her siblings Ashara, it was with stories of valiant knights, brave adventurers and gallant princes and kings alike that she spent her days. It would be her love for such things that would help her through the passing of her mother Aliandra in 361AC, which served as a turning point for much of House Yronwood. Her father, Lord Olyvar had grown increasingly desperate for a male child despite the laws of inheritance in Dorne, a lust that would bring tragedy when his wife would die from the toll taken of birthing a stillborn child - the boy Davos. As her father grew increasingly distant in his grief, Alysanne instead found support in those of her Household in the days, moons and years after. By the very nature of the position of Yronwood upon the Boneway, the castle was a frequent stop by those travelling along between the castles and holdfasts of Dorne and those throughout the Kingdom of the Iron Throne. Arguably most important among these visitors were a trio of nobleborns. During a visit to Yronwood, Lord Dalt brought with him a retinue filled with his family members - among them the accomplished knight Ser Andrey Dalt, fifteen years her elder, who would later join the Kingsguard of Orys I Baratheon, donning the violet-trimmed cloak. For a while the young Alysanne would follow the Ser around the castle quarters, enamoured by the tales of valour and chivalry come to life before her. When Lord Dalt and Ser Andrey finally departed a moon later, Alysanne did not weep however, for she had made other friends among the party - none more so than Nymeria, a girl two years her senior. It was Nymeria that showed her how to ride and dance, and the pair would spend each daylight hour running and laughing and playing in the high meadows north of the castle. Over the coming years, the pair would spend more time together than not as Nymeria visited Yronwood and Alysanne travelled to Sandstone. During this time, Jynessa Uller, daughter of the Lord of Hellholt was introduced to the pair, and the three of them quickly grew in friendship. Alysanne taught Jynessa how to play the harp, and in turn Jynessa taught Alysanne how to stitch using needles shaped from the sandbeggar tree. Nymeria offered up all manner of mischief, but none ever proved more hurtful than a stray dragon pepper placed into an absent-minded drunkards goblet as they found themselves distracted. In 368AC, a mummers troupe arrived at Yronwood, and Alysanne found herself quickly enthralled by the splendour talent of the performers. For the moon that they resided with the walls of the castle, she sought to learn from them. Early in the morn when much of the castle did not wake, she met with a few among their number, learning to leap and tumble and roll and climb as they did. When the troupe went to travel onwards, Alysanne begged her father to bid them stay another moon, but it was not a boon that he granted her. With quiet acceptance, she smiled and waved off the mummers from atop the battlements as they continued towards the Tor, from which they intended to find a ship bound for Tyrosh. The turn of the thirty-seventh decade since Aegon’s Conquest would mark the start of an uncertain time for House Yronwood as Lord Olyvar was called to war by the newly crowned King. Despite it, the people of the castle persevered, smallfolk and nobleborn alike, and it was with joy when the banners of the Bloodroyal were spotted marching down the Boneway. It became quickly apparent that Lord Olyvar’s actions had done more than ensure his survival however. Having saved his Grace’s life during a battle against a Riverlord army commanded by Lord Tully in which he had taken an arrow intended for the King himself (said to be fired by Lord Robb Tully himself), Lord Olyvar had won favour with the King of the Iron Throne. It was thus to the west of Dorne that King Orys turned in his search for a wife, spurning House Martell in the proposal. The unexpressed misgivings that Alysanne had felt for her father since he grown distant after Lady Aliandra’s death were forgotten in an instant. Since Maester Kromley had first taught her letters and numbers she had coveted those in the tales contained within the tomes of the study of the castle. Of Serwyn of the Mirror Shield, Florian and his precious Jonquil and Galladon of Morne, called the Perfect Knight, and yet her tale seemed even greater. She was to marry not a valiant knight, but a true King - bold, strong and capable. She attended King’s Landing in 373AC for a moon to meet with her betrothed whilst arrangements slowly formed all the while. In the short time she spent in the capital, she found herself captivated by court life, and even more enamoured with the noble and gentle King to which her father had promised her hand. In that time, she also travelled to a few of the surrounding keeps and castles, supping and dining with Lords Bywater of Greatshore, Lord Chelsted of the Sheath and Lady Gaunt of Grey Guard through the day, and enjoying song and dance alike through the night. She visited the tourney grounds of the city, where Sers Andrey and Martyn rode three bouts at their King’s behest for her enjoyment. Though the victor had no wreath of flowers which which to crown her, Alysanne delighted in being proclaimed Queen of Love and Beauty nonetheless. It was with joy that she returned to the city for the start of her new life there in 374AC, bringing with her a retinue of servants, handmaidens and ladies-in-waiting. Now, as the wedding day draws near the dreams of her childhood seem to be finally coming true. Timeline * 355AC - Alysanne is born, the first child of Lord Olyvar Yronwood and his wife Aliandra Allyrion. * 356AC - The twins, the first of her younger siblings are born - Gwyneth and Coryanne. * 358AC - The youngest of Alysanne’s living siblings, Ashara is born. * 361AC - Alysanne’s mother Aliandra dies shortly after giving birth to a stillborn baby born posthumously named Davos for Alysanne’s great-grandfather. * 363AC - Alysanne meets Jynessa Uller and Nymeria Qorgyle, both of which would travel with her to King’s Landing a decade later, serving as her handmaidens. During the visit by Lord Dalt, she also meets the knight Ser Andrey, who would later become one of the Kingsguard sworn to Orys I Baratheon. * 370AC-372AC - Alysanne’s father sallies his levies and travels north to fight for the King. During the Second War of Reclamation as it would later be known, Lord Olyvar saves the life of King Orys in a battle against the Riverlords upon Crackclaw Point. Such a deed would no doubt prove a contributing factor in the King’s rejection of House Martell’s marriage proposal in place of House Yronwood’s own. * 373AC - Alysanne Yronwood travels to King’s Landing to meet her betrothed for the first time. She delights in the sights and events of court, enamoured by the life that is to come for her. After three moons, she returns to Yronwood to make her final preparations. * 374AC - Alysanne returns to King’s Landing as the preparations for her wedding begin. * 375AC - Alysanne is married to King Orys I Baratheon in a ceremony held in the Great Sept of King's Landing Category:Dornish Category:House Yronwood Category:House Baratheon Category:Queen Category:King's Landing